Drunken Whaler
by Frozen Lullaby
Summary: When Jemima is born she has two possible fathers. Munkustrap and Macavity. Demeter is unaware of who is the father. When the kittens begin the act strange, talking about the "Hidden Paw" The other jellicles begin to fear it is the work of Macavity. But that's only the beginning of what's in store for the tribe.
1. She Is Born

**(Warning, This story display sexual, violent, swearing, and disturbing literature. You have been warned. It's rated "M" For a reason.)**

Exchanging Heat, Hearts Pounding, Bodies Meet, Lips Connect, Hands Carress, Tails Entwine, Faces Nuzzle, Eyes Meet, High Climax, Restless Nights.

...

Munkustrap leaned over the shoulder of his mate to get a glimpse of their first kitten. It had been hours until she had finally came. He smiled as he watched the kitten mewing and stirring in the blanket she was wrapped in. Demeter licked the top of her newborn's head, cleaning off the afterbirth. The kitten lifted her little paws to her face to scratch at her blind eyes. Her mother gently took her paws away from her face and wrapped the blanket over her to prevent her from scratching. The kitten continued to cry out due to hunger. Demeter turn to her mate, signaling she wanted privacy. Munkustrap left the room so his mate could nurse they're kitten. Meanwhile in the other room, the midwife's Jennydots and Jellylorum sat at a table with cups of herb tea. When Munkustrap entered the room he noticed Tantomile was also there, Most likely for spiritual support or for tea. The midwives looked at the silver tom and smiled. They invited him over to the table. Munkustrap accepted the offer and sat down.

Jennydots smiled. "How they doing?" She asked gently.

Munkustrap smiled back. "They're both doing good."

"If I'm correct, your here because she is nursing?" Jellylorum asked.

The tom nodded. "Yes." He said. He groaned and leaned his elbow on the table letting one of his hand rub the back of his neck. The two elder cats noticed.

"Munkustrap, There are spare bedrooms in the other room if you wish to rest." Jennydots offered."

He shook his head. "I will be fine, But thank you." He said.

"Should we invite some of the tribe?" Jellylorum asked.

Tantomile finally spoke up. "No, My sense's indicate that Demeter is very tired and stressed. The tribe can wait, for now she should rest." Tantomile stated.

All the cats nodded and continued on with the conversation.

"Did you two name the kitten already?" Jellylorum asked.

"Not yet, Demeter wanted to get a glimpse of the kittens eyes before she named her. I'm not sure why, but if it's what she wishes, then I will allow it." Munkustrap said.

Jennydots turned to Tantomile. "Where may I ask is your bother? It's very rare to see you two not together." She asked.

Tantomile shook her head. "We are together. Spiritually and Mentally. He is with the other toms. I can sense them as well. Admetus, Alonzo, Asparagus, and Skimbleshanks are all waiting in the junkyard for the news. My brother is there, I had just sent him mental images of the kitten. So that my brother can describe her to the tribe." Tantomile explained.

"Where are the queens?" Asked Jennydots asked Tantomile.

"Bombalurina is with Rum Tum Tugger." She stopped and crinkled her nose. "I'd rather not explain what they are doing at the moment. Cassandra and her sister Exotica are out hunting. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are out scavenging in the junkyard. Tumblebrutus is sleeping. Pouncival is sitting alone in his den. Plato is out looking for something. I sense he is lonesome. Mistoffelees is home with Bustophor Jones, playing magic tricks to entertain Victoria." Tantomile said.

"She had grown so fast." Jennydots said indicating Victoria.

Tantomile nodded. "Yes, any day now she will become an adult."

Jellylorum sighed. "It seems like yesterday that we were helping her mother through birth." She said gently.

"Yes, they do age quickly." Jennydots said.

"So what do the toms think of the new kitten?" Munkustrap asked Tantomile.

Tantomile closed her eyes, a couple of seconds later she opened her eyes. "They are very thrilled to see her, in fact. They want to come and see her for themselves." Tantomile stated,

Jennydots cocked her head. "Are they coming?" She asked.

Tantomile shook her head. "No, Coricopat had told them the state Demeter was in and reminded them it was best to wait until the mother was better."

"Thank god." Munkustrap said. He was tired, but he couldn't image how Demeter was feeling. She had been in labor for hours. Munkustrap had never felt so helpless in his life as he watched his mate in pain. The only think he could do was to hold her hand and try to tell her she would make it. But it didn't seem to help. Munkustrap had to leave the room when Demeter's pain got to severe. Finally when the kitten was about to come, Munkustrap was told to leave the room and wait in a different room. Munkustrap could only sit there helplessly at a table and wait. It was too eerily quiet for someone who was giving birth. But Demeter was a tough queen, and never once cried out during labor. Not even when the kitten was born.

Munkustrap turned to Jennydots. "Could you check Demeter and see if I'm allowed to come back in?" He asked.

"Of course." Jennydots said. She put down her cup of tea and left the room.

Munkustrap drummed his fingers on the table. Jellylorum reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You did very good Munkustrap, most tom's tend to panic or are to afraid to even show up to the birth." She smiled. "Demeter will be fine. I promise." She said.

Munkustrap smiled and nodded his head at her. Jennydots entered the room.

"Demeter is finish nursing the kitten, you may go see her." Jennydots said.

Munkustrap got up from his chair and left the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw all three of the queens giving him warm smiles. The silver tom entered the room to see his mate laying in bed holding they're kitten. Munkustrap walked over to Demeter and placed his hand on hers. Demeter opened her eyes and looked up at her mate. She smiled and looked back down at the kitten she held in her arms, whom was now sleeping. Demeter sighed and looked back up at her mate. Munkustrap leaned down and kissed Demeter on her head.

"Did you want me to leave so you may rest?" He asked.

Demeter shook her head. "No, I will be fine." She replied. She looked back down at the kitten, then at Munkustrap. "Do you want to hold her?" Demeter asked.

Munkustrap bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure if he was ready to become a parent. Being a parent took a lot of responsibility. And he didn't know if he could handle it yet. With Old Deuteronomy being very old, he could pass any day now. Leaving Munkustrap to be the new leader of the tribe. All the pressure was resting on his shoulders. Old Deuteronomy was expecting Munkustrap to lead the tribe when the next ball arrived. Munkustrap was very nervous and didn't know what to expect. But Old Deuteronomy would arrive at the ball later on to make sure Munkustrap would be doing fine.

Demeter reached out and took Munkustrap's hand. "I know you're nervous about all of this. But i will help you whenever you're in need. Nothing bad will happen." Demeter said trying to comfort her mate.

Munkustrap sighed and lifted his arms out. "Alright, give her to me." He said giving in.

Demeter pushed the blankets aside and began to sit up. Munkustrap gently grabbed one of Demeter's arms to help her. "No, I'm fine." Demeter said finally sitting up. Demeter turned to Munkustrap and slowly slid they're kitten into his arms. Munkustrap immediately held onto the kitten tightly, fearing that he would drop her if he didn't hold onto her tight enough. The little kitten stirs a bit as she slept. Her little paws poking out of the top of the blankets. Munkustrap slowly pulled aside some of the blanket to get a full look at her. Most of her body was black, beside the white underbelly and a couple of white spots on her body. Her head fur was mainly dark red with a couple of black and white stripes along the sides. her hair was short and stuck out in several places. Munkustrap assumed she had bed hair. Which would prove him wrong later on. He wished he could see her eyes. But it would take a week or two until the kitten would be able to open her eyes. Munkustrap gently brushed his thumb along his daughter's face. She stirred a bit, brushing her little paws against Munkustraps hand. She stopped stirring and fell back asleep. Munkustrap smiled and laughed lightly at his newborn daughter. He couldn't explain how he felt. Calmness took him over, along with relief. He didn't feel any stress. Only calmness. It felt so good now that the stress was gone. The sight of her mate holding they're kitten brought tears to her eyes. Munkustrap sat down on the bed with they're kitten still in his arms and kissed his mate.

"I love you." Munkustrap whispered.

"I love you too." Demeter replied.

Munkustrap gave Demeter they're kitten. Munkustrap crawled into the bed and layed down next to his mate. Demeter rested her head on her mates chest, moments later they were both asleep.

...

"For fucks sake will you shut your damn mouth!?" Echoed a raspy voice in the old warehouse.

"Why don't you make me Asshole!" Replied another voice. A couple of seconds later the sounds of things being knocked over and tom's grunting. "God damn you two knock it off!" A third voice yelled. Three toms were alone in the warehouse waiting for they're leader to return from daily tasks.

Ivan, A blue shaded golden cat is the second in command. But no one treats him as such. Even though he has orders over the other hench cats, no one treats him with respect. Which result with brawls. Ivan's a tall and masculine tom. Half of his body has been burnt, while the rest of his body is covered in scars. His most noticable scare is across his face. No one knows how he has gotten the scar, due to the fact that he wont tell anyone.

Deimos, A lynx point, seems to be the only reasonable out of all the other henchcats. Although a bit snarky, and tends to be very self-absorbed. He is a good contribute to the group and is highly relied on.

Reyes, with fawn mink fur, has to be the most pathetic out off all the henchcats. He's fairly thin and has disgusting rashes on his body that he'll scratch once in awhile. They originated from his hands. But spreaded throughout his body. Even though he's the lowest of the low in the group he refuses to be treated as such. His traits as an excellent tracker has made him less of an omega of the group. But the other henchcats still treat him like he's a waste of space. Which causes him to act out violently.

Ivan growled at Deimos. "If Reye's wasn't such a pain in the ass I wouldn't be fighting!" Ivan snapped.

Reyes smirked. "Face it Ivan, no one is going to give the respect you want. So you might as well get over it and stop dreaming." Reyes said as he scratched violently at a patch on his side.

Ivan's eye's flashes with anger. "If I was allowed to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago." Ivan spat.

Deimos shook his head. "You two are both wasting your time. As much as I love to hear you guys tear each other limb from limb I would rather get some sleep. After all, I do benefit the most out of the group"

Reye's growled. "And what have you done so far to benefit the group?" He asked while scratching a patch on his arm.

Deimos smirked. "I have been keeping on eye on the Jellicles as order. In fact, I have some news to tell "Him" When he returns." He replied.

Ivan grunted. "And that would be?" He asked.

"I'm afraid that's information I can only report to "Him"." Deimos replied.

The warehouse door suddenly flew open. The three henchcats turned to the door, The hair on their backs puffed and tails flickering. Ready for attack. Within seconds they realized it was they're leader. They brought their guard down and approached. The tom stepped out of the shadows and stepped into the moonlight. His red and white fur damp from the rain outside. His shadows casted eerie shadows upon the walls. He slumped over to an old tattered couch and flopped down.

"Macavity, I have information on the Jellicles." Deimos stated as he approached the Hidden paw.

Macavity clenched his fists. "I am aware." He growled.

"May I ask if it's the same information I have collected?" Deimos asked.

"Demeter." Macavity growled. He clenched his fists harder letting his nails dig into his palms. He sucked in his lip and sank his teeth into in skin. Anger shook his body. The henchcats stood before the tom unaware of his intentions.

"I Thought you were over that slut!" Reyes finally spoke up.

Macavity launched off the couch and leaped over to Reyes. Regretting his desicion to speak, Reyes sunk to the ground. Macavity clawed his face and smacked him aside.

"No! I Never will!" Macavity yelled at Reyes.

Ivan growled. "For god's sake will someone tell me whats going on!?" He snapped.

Macavity turned to Ivan and grabbed his chest fur, he yanked him closer and growled. "Demeter, Had a kitten!" He spat and threw Ivan across the warehouse.

"Out of curiosity, why does it matter? Just another little brat for us to keep on eye on." Deimos stated.

Macavity sat back down on the couch. "Because I mated with Demeter... That kitten could be mine." Macavity growled.

**Finally got This started. I am very busy so I havn't finished my other stories, but anyways I finally got started on this.**

**About the henchcats names.**

**Reyes was named after a Reye's syndrome, which is why Reyes has rashes on his body.**

**Ivan was named after "Ivan The Terrivble"**

**And Deimos was name after the greek god the "Fear"**


	2. Her Name And Possibilitys

Two weeks later...

Demeter finally was feeling well enough to invite some of the other tribe over. The first person she decided to invite over was her best friend Bombalurina. Bombalurina brought along Tugger. Even though Jellylorum and Jennydots didn't like that Tugger was in their midwife den. They allowed it. At this point Demeter and Munkustrap's kitten finally opened her eyes.

"Oh god! Her eyes are amazing!" Beamed Bombalurina whom was holding Jemima.

Demeter smiled at her best friend. "She gets it from Munkustrap."

Bombalurina smiled. "What's her name?" She asked Demeter.

Demeter sighed. "We haven't settle on a name quite yet. But we will make it official tonight after Munkustrap is done patrolling."

Bombalurina nodded. She turned and walked over to Rum Tum Tugger, Tugger was sitting at the table fiddling with the cup of tea that Jennydots had given him.

The scarlet queen smiled at her mate. "When will we have kittens Tugger?" She asked charmingly.

Tugger stop his fiddling with his cup and cocked his head at her. "Kittens? So soon?" The tom said trying to maintain his self-esteem.

Bombalurina giggle and snuggled Jemima. "Just think tugger. You, me, and our own little kittens running around our den?" Bombalurina gushed.

Tugger rolled his eyes. "Your kidding right?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope." She replied, then winked at her mate.

"Uhhh yeah ummmm, I'm guna head on home. I'll see you later babe." Tugger said quickly jumping out of his seat and giving Bombalurina a quick peck on the lips. When he left Demeter and Bombalurina began cracking up.

"He actually believed you?" Demeter asked laughing.

Bombalurina nodded. "He may be a stud, but god he's so naive." She replied. Bombalurina gave the kitten back to Demeter and sat down at the table. Demeter layed her daughter in the bed that the midwives made for her. A little white basket with pictures of tuna fish and flowers painted along the sides. Demeter walked over to her friend and sat down.

"Did you really mean any of those things you said to Tugger?" Demeter asked quietly.

Bombalurina sighed. "Well, I would love to have kittens,,,,, someday. But I don't think Tugger would be fit to be the father, I mean don't get me wrong. Tugger can be quite the gentlemen at times. But I'm positive he's not ready to take care of a kitten. I'd most likely doing all the work." She sighed and fluffed her head hair. "And I'm not ready to lose my figure quite yet. No offense Dem."

Demeter shrugged. "I'll have my figure back soon. For now my main focus is on my kitten." She said.

Bombalurina nodded. "I find it surprising you only had one." she said.

"I know, it's rare for cats to have only one kitten." Demeter agreed.

"When will you be able to leave the midwives den?" Bombalurina asked.

"A couple of days." Demeter replied.

Bombalurina and Demeter were interrupted by Munkustrap coming back from patrolling. He entered the room looking completely exhausted. He walked over to Demeter and leaned down kissing her gently on the forehead. Demeter smiled.

"Welcome back." Demeter said somewhat teasing him.

Munkustrap smiled. "Thank you." He said winking at her.

"Well, It must be getting late, I should probably return home." Bombalurina said rising from her chair.

Demeter got up from her chair to hug her best friend. "Alright, Come back soon." Demeter said as her and Bombalurina hugged.

"Of course, See you later." Bombalurina said exiting the den.

Munkustrap sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. Demeter crawled on top of her mate and nuzzled him, trying to encourage him for a kiss. Munkustrap stroked his mates face and gently kissed her lips.

Demeter pulled back and looked into the silver tom's eyes. "Hard day at work?" She asked brushing his headfur off his forehead.

Munkustrap sighed. "Nothing really happened. But it was very long." He replied.

"You have hug bags under your eyes, did you want to go to sleep?" Demeter asked running her hand down Munkustrap's chest.

He shook his head. "Not after we name the kitten." He said stubbornly.

Demeter nodded and got up off her mate's chest. She slowly and gently brought the kitten out of the basket and sat back down on the bed. Munkustrap gently pulled his mate against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. The kitten remained asleep in the little white blanket.

"Did you think of any names?" Demeter asked.

Munkustrap groaned. "No I didn't, I'm awful at names." He said disappointed with himself.

Demeter kissed him on his cheek. "It's fine, I've already thought of a name." She said trying to sooth her mate.

"And that would be?" He asked.

"Well I found some old book in one of the rooms and was looking through the pages when I spotted a name. But I don't think you would like it." She said.

"Tell me." Munkustrap demanded.

"Jemima?" Demeter said.

"Jemima?" Munkustrap said confused.

"It means dove." She replied.

"Hmmmm Jemima." Munkustrap said.

"If you don't like it we can change it." Demeter said quickly.

Munkustrap nuzzled Demeter. "No, I like it." He said to her.

Demeter smiled. "Alright then." She looked down at the kitten. She leaned down and kissed her daughter on top of her head. "Hello Jemima." She looked at Munkustrap. "I think daddy wants to hold you." Demeter said talking to Jemima.

Munkustrap bit his lip. "But Demeter."

But before Munkustrap could protest anymore, Demeter was already sliding Jemima into his arms. Munkustrap sat up straight and tightened his grip around his daughter. Demeter reached out and gently tugged on his arms.

"Not so tight." Demeter said instinctively.

Munkustrap nodded and looked down at Jemima. Demeter snuggled close and watched they're kitten.

"She looks like you when you sleep." Demeter whispered.

Munkustrap smiled. "She gets her beauty from her mother." Munkustrap said kissing Demeter. She laughed gently. Munkustrap leaned down and kissed Jemima on top of her head. Demeter gently took they're daughter from Munkustrap's arms and placed her in the basket. Demeter crawled into bed with her mate, she snuggled close and laid an arm lazily on his chest. Darkness surrounded them as they drifted to sleep. Unaware of the future that awaited them.

...

Back at the abandoned warehouse, the three henchcats sat there, waiting for what they're leader had planned on doing next. But as time continued on, the toms grew bored and were growing irritated with one another.

"Hey Reyes, Maybe if you would stop scratching those disgusting rashes on your body, maybe they would go away and we wouldn't have to deal with the disgusting image of you in our heads." Grunted Ivan.

Reyes growled and scratched another patch. "Maybe if you had brain in your head instead of muscle, the boss would probably treat you more as a contribute to the group instead of a body guard... maybe." Reyes finished with a smirk.

Ivan growled bearing his grotest yellow teeth. While Ivan and Reyes were at each other, Deimos sat ontop of a pile of boxes that were held in the warehouse for storage.

Deimos snickered. "You two are pathetic. I use to question myself as to why the boss made me his second in command. But now that I've had to pleasure of watching you two go at each other's throat all evening, I cannot bring myself to denied that the boss made me second in command is because you two are both unacceptably stupid."

Ivan out of rage grabbed one of the boxes and hurled it at Deimos. Leaping out of the way Deimos came down from the boxes and dusted himself off, receiving glares from Ivan and Reyes.

"For fucks sake, what's taking the bastard so long?" Roared Ivan as he slammed both of his fists on the ground.

Reyes pressed himself up against one of the boxes to scratch a huge patch on his back. "God damn these patches!" Screamed Reyes.

Deimos grimaced. "Maybe if you...STOPPED SCRATCHING THEY WOULD GO AWAY YOU IDIOT!" Deimos snapped.

"Fuck you!" Reyes spat!

Deimos smirked. "If I did that I would probably become infested with god know's what you have, and I'm not into that kind of stuff. Needless to say, I don't think you will ever get something that way, unless you do it by force." Deimos said.

Ivan snarled. "And who do you think you are? How many queens have you slept with?" Ivan asked clawing at one of the boxes.

Deimos lifted his head up, giving him a more gentlemen like look. "Oh ive been around. I never settled on a mate though, I tend to become bored easily when I'm with a queen, So ive pretty much given up on dating and focused more on little night time get togethers." Deimos said as a smiled crawled across his face.

"Good for nothing player." Reyes mumbled.

Deimos shook his head. "Insults wont cover jealousy." He replied then turned to Ivan. "And have you slept with any queen's Ivan?"

Ivan growled and looked away. "I did have a mate..." He paused.

Deimos smiled. "Let me guess she didn't satisfied you the way you wanted her to, so you grew tired of her and-"

"I was satisfied with her, but she wasn't satisfied with me..."Ivan said quietly. "She cheated on me." He said clenching his fists.

Deimos's smiled disappeared into a displeased frown. "So what did you do to the cheating whore?" He asked.

Ivan's eyes flashed with anger. Grabbing Deimos by the throat Ivan yanked Deimos close to his face. " I loved her!" Ivan spoke through his teeth. His body shook.

Before Ivan could continue Macavity slammed open the warehouse door. Ivan threw Deimos aside and walked over to Macavity.

"What's the plan boss?" Ivan asked as Macavity skulked by.

Reyes bit at a rash on his forearm. "Yeah, we've been lying around all day with nothing to do! Please tell me you have something for us in store." Reyes said not paying attention.

Macavity grabbed the top of Reyes headfur and pulled him off the ground. He hurled Reyes across the room and stomped over to where Reyes had landed. " Get up!" Macavity demanded and kicked Reyes in the stomach. Reyes quickly shot off the ground and ran up on top of one of the boxes so Macavity would not be able to do anything to him.

Deimos shrugged. "So boss, if we have nothing to do then why keep us in the warehouse?" Deimos asked.

Macavity turned to Deimos and smacked him with the back of his hand. Deimos stumbled over to an old couch and fell down. Macavity smirked at the sight of his second in command and sat down in his arm chair.

"You will not be in the warehouse as much as you are now, due to plan." Macavity stated.

"And that plan would be?" Ivan asked walking over to his leader and standing beside him, chest puffed out, shoulders straight, and head up.

Macavity grinned. "I want the three of you taking turns on keeping an eye on the Jellicles." Macavity said.

"What for?" Reyes spoke up.

Macavity growled. "They have something that belongs to me." He explained.

"Demeter." Deimos answered.

"Yes, and maybe something else." Macavity continued.

"What else could the Jellicles possibly have in your interest?" Ivan asked.

"A possible kitten." Macavity answered.

"Why are you so interested into finding out if you have offspring?" Deimos asked.

Ivan smirked. "At least someone is interested." Ivan said gesturing to Deimos.

Deimos rolled his eyes. "Oh well." He grumbled. Deimos had mated with several queens. But never did he sick around for long. Maybe he would once in a while return to a certain queen promising compassing in trade for a fun night. But of course, his promises would not be kept and he would be gone by sunrise.

Macavity smiled and crossed his hands. "If I have the kitten, they would have no choice but to give into everything I say. We can attack while they mourn the loss of their newest arrival. I know what kind of tom Munkustrap is. Weak when emotional. But first, I have a plan for the Jellicles already, And it's nothing to do with the kitten." Macavity finished.

"And that would be?" Ivan grunted.

"You'll see in time. For now, I want you all to keep and eye on the Jellicles, and look for potential new comers, to join us." Macavity ordered.

The henchcats nodded and left to do they're orders. Macavity sat alone in the dark warehouse. Thinking of all the possibilitys he could have if he got a hold of that kitten.

**Finally Done. Ive been pretty busy so the chapter updates may be a bit long. bear with me D:**


	3. Outsider's Scent

A week or two later, Jemima grew more beautiful everyday. She now was walking and talking. Although she was still very young and still had to be supervised. Munkustrap saw this as his chance to watch her every move. It was his "first" kitten and he was very protective. He rarely let Jemima go out, only if he knew where she was going and who was going to be there and who the parent was. Jemima already had four friends at her age. Victoria, Electra, and Etcetera. Victoria was her closest friend. Munkustrap noticed that she was more interested in being around Victoria. Even though Victoria was much older than she was, she still found entertainment out of playing with the aging white queen. But soon Victoria would no longer be a kitten, instead she would become a full-grown adult at the next arriving ball. Her older brother Mistoffelees is the one who is most excited for his sister's transition. With Jemima being the second excited. Although she will miss playing with her friend as a kitten. Victoria promised Jemima that they would still see one anther when they had the chance. But Jemima know's that Victoria will be busy after the ball with moving out of her den and into her new upcoming mate's den. Jemima didn't know if she was going to mate with any toms at the ball. For she feared what her father would say if she brought up the topic. So for now she wanted it to remain an idea in the back of her head. One day Jemima brought up the subject to Victoria.

"Vicky?" Jemima asked softly.

"Yes?" Victoria answered.

"I.. I Know your defiantly going to mate with another tom at the ball..." Jemima started.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, if I am to become a full-grown adult, I must mate for the very first time at the ball and find my mate." Victoria explained gently.

"Do you know who you're going to mate with?" Jemima asked.

Victoria shook her head. "No I do not. I heard there are plenty of potential mates this upcoming ball. I want to make sure the mate I chose to mate with is the best." She answered.

"Are you nervous?" Jemima asked again.

Victoria smiled. "To be completely honest... A little bit. I am going to miss being a kitten. With no worry in life. Being able to sleep all day and play all evening. But my time as a kitten is nearing an end, and I need to accept it. What it nearing is beautiful. I will enjoy my transition and savor every last moments of my kittenhood." She said sighing.

"Do, you think it's too soon... for.. me?" Jemima asked quietly.

Victoria smiled. "Jemima, you are very young, you have plenty of time to mate in the future, for now. Enjoy your kittenhood as most kittens would, mating is something you will not need to worry about for quite some time. You will find your mate when your my age. For now, love your innocence." Victoria explained to Jemima.

Jemima smiled. "Thank you Victoria. I am going to miss playing with you." Jemima said.

Victoria hugged Jemima. "So will I. For now why don't we enjoy the last moments we have to be kittens." Victoria said then bounded off. Jemima chased after her giggling. She truly was going to miss this. But she still had her other friends to play with. They met up with Electra and Etcetera and all played hide and seek. Meanwhile Munkustrap and Demeter watched the kittens from a distant on a pile of junk in the junkyard.

Munkustrap smiled. Demeter nuzzled her mate. Munkustrap nuzzled back and sighed with happiness.

"I cannot believe how much older she is already." Munkustrap commented.

"They age quickly." Demeter stated. "Soon it will be Jemima entering into adulthood."

Munkustrap nodded. "unfortunately that's when we soon will be elders." He said chuckling. "When that time comes I will miss my little dove."

Demeter kissed Munkustrap on the lips. "But she will still be your little dove. And sometime later she will have little dove's of her own." Demeter said quietly.

Munkustrap smiled at her comment and wrapped his arms around the golden queen. "I will be looking forward to that."

His mate smiled. "So will I."

They were interrupted by Alonzo jumping up from a pile of rubbage. Munkustrap immediately stood up.

"Alonzo, what is it?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Outsiders." Alonzo panted. "I smell them."

Munkustrap's eyes grew cold. "Where?"

"I caught they're scent on the western part of the junkyard. It wasn't fresh though so it was difficult to catch up on the scent." Alonzo stated.

Munkustrap turned to his mate. "Demeter, bring the all the kittens home and bring Jemima home. Don't let her leave your site." Munkustrap turned to Alonzo. "Get Admetus and Plato and try to relocate the scent of the outsiders." Alonzo nodded and jumped down from the pile of garbage. Munkustrap gave his mate a quick peck on the lips and jumped down from the garbage following behind Alonzo. Demeter watched her mate leave as she gathered the kittens.

"Be safe my dear." Demeter whispered.

-Meanwhile

The four toms explored the western part of the junkyard, trying to locate the scent. But there was no trace of it.

"Must have worn away, all I smell is the earth." Admetus said.

Plato sniffed. "I smell queens in this area." Plato said.

"Are they outsiders?" Munkustrap asked.

Plato shook his head. "No, I recognize the scent from the queens of our tribe."

"They must have passed by and masked the outsider's scent on accident." Admetus said.

"Did they not smell the outsiders?" Alonzo asked.

Munkustrap shook his head. "The scent was so fairly faint. They couldn't have noticed it unless they really tried to." The silver tom said.

Alonzo nodded. "Why do you suppose the outsider's didn't stay. Usually when toms from outside the tribe visit they stand they're ground and try to claim the area as they're territory." Alonzo said.  
"Either that or they were looking for queens." Plato said.

"I didn't smell any territory markings." Alonzo said.

"Odd, then why what would they're intentions be?" Munkustrap asked.

Alonzo shook his head. "I'm not sure. Obviously we are not of they're interest if they just left without any hesitation."

"I suppose." Munkustrap said. "But if you recognize the scent again we will have to further look into this situation. Until then we will return back to the tribe as if nothing happened. Agreed?" Munkustrap asked.

"Agreed." The other toms said. They all retreated back to they're dens.

"You almost got us caught you fucking idiot!" Ivan roared.

"It was not my fucking scent they were smelling! It was yours!" Reyes screamed back.

"Im not the one that smells like a decaying corpse! Those rashes make you smell awful!" Ivan growled.

The two toms were ordered to stalk around the tribe's junkyard, but they weren't aware of Alonzo patrolling and were not cautious about they're scent. But they managed to get away without being spotted. They were unaware of where Deimos was. When they went out to go track down the kitten that Macavity wanted them to find Deimos preferred to track alone. Something he did commonly when they went on missions. Usually Deimos didn't return back to the warehouse until late. Although they didn't care if Deimos returned at all. The two henchcats arrived back at the warehouse to find it empty.

Ivan smirked. "Figures, Deimos is no where in sight."

Reyes growled and scratched a rash on his leg. "Fucking playboy. I'll be damned if he doesn't catch anything." He commented.

Ivan snickered. "Are you sure he doesn't already have something." Ivan replied with a deep laugh.

The two henchcats cackled with laughter.

-Meanwhile

Deimos continued to track alongside the junkyard. He hated returning back from a mission only to come up empty-handed. He was determined to find out something. Which he did eventually. Not to far away he heard kittens laughing.

Deimos smiled. "The sound of little kittens playing." He smirked. "I'll be pissed if one of them aint the one Macavity is looking for." Deimos said then followed the sound of the laughter. He hid in the thick grass that covered around a den.

Jemima and Electra played outside the den, giggling at one another batting a ball back and forward to each other. Deimos smirked and looked closely at they're fur features. Electra was the first one he studied. Her fur was dark red with black streaks. Freckles covered over her nose and cheeks. Deimos was somewhat amused with this tortie kitten. But turned his focus back on what he was intended to do. He looked over at Jemima. He had to admit she was a cute little rug rat. But both kittens seemed similar. It wasn't until Demeter emerged from the den and called Jemima in. Jemima hugged Electra and said they're goodbyes. He watched Jemima run up the Demeter and nuzzle her. A sickly smile crawled across Deimos face.

"So... Jemima eh?" Deimos said. Mighty impressed with himself. Deimos turned away to return to the warehouse to rub the information he obtained in Ivan and Reyes face. But first, something else was on his mind. He pressed his nose to the earth and caught a hint of Electra's scent. Following close behind on her trail he managed to find out where she lived. Electra remained outside of Her mother (Jennydots) den. She looked bored and fiddled with her tail. Deimos noticed something weird about this kitten. She seemed very antsy and twitching. Every little noise that would come and go, her attention was focused on what was that noise. Electra was a tiny and timid little kitten. Something that Deimos would take advantage of in the near future. But that would have to wait, he turned away and headed back to the den.

**Finally got it done! I'm not sure if I should make what's going on between Deimos and Electra romantic... or horrifying. I want Your opinion. Please tell me in reviews :)**

**By the way. SHOUT OUT! To Bombalurina :) Thanks for the review! :D**


	4. Our Daughter

**Dear Readers. My apologies for late chapter. I have been really busy lately and have been behind on my stories. :S **

Demeter coaxed her daughter inside for dinner. Jemima followed her mother inside hoping that what they're were eating for dinner was something good.. Her favorite was tuna, to which her surprise was what they were eating. Jemima sat down and began eating.

"Jemima dear, don't you think we should wait till father comes home?" Demeter said trying to hint some manners to her daughter.

"But mother father will be home soon, and I'm hungry." Jemima pouted.

Demeter sighed. "Alright, but from now on we will wait till father comes home before we eat."

"Alright mother." Jemima chirped.

Demeter sat beside her daughter and began to eat. Moments later Munkustrap arrived home.

"Daddy!" Jemima squealed as she bounded out of her chair and into her father's arms.

A warm smile spread across Munkustrap's silver face. "Hey sweetie." Munkustrap said hugging his daughter.

Jemima grabbed her father's hand. "Daddy dinner is ready! Come on! Before it gets cold." Jemima insisted as she dragged Munkustrap to the table.

Munkustrap chuckled. "Alright, Calm down Jem." He said taking a seat. He began to eat but noticed something was bothering his mate. Munkustrap stopped eating and turned to Jemima.

"Sweetie, could you do me a favor and go wash up. I would like to talk to your mother alone." Munkustrap said.

"But dad. I don't want to wash." Jemima whined.

Demeter smiled and got out her seat and took her daughters hand. "Listen to your father dear, When you finish washing I want you to go to your room. I will be there shortly to tuck you in." Demeter said pushing her daughter towards the door.

"Yes mother." Jemima said and bounded out of the room.

Demeter collected the dishes and placed them in the sink. She ran some hot water and began scrubbing. Munkustrap rose from his chair and walked over to his mate.

"Something is bothering you." Munkustrap said.

"And what makes you say that?" She said.

Munkustrap picked up her Demeter's plate, which was untouched. He presented the plate to her.

"Sudden diet?" He joked.

Demeter smiled out of the corner of her mouth. But then turned away from him and her smile faded. Munkustrap leaned over the shoulder of his mate and tenderly pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Come." He said taking her hand in his. She sighed and tightening her grip allowing her mate to bring her into the room. He sat her down on their bed and seated himself in a chair that sat in the corner of their room.

"You'll worry me sick if you won't tell me what's bothering you." Munkustrap said.

Demeter looked down at the floor. "Our daughter."

Munkustrap laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap. He did this when he was nervous. "Yes, our daughter."

Demeter lowered her head. "My Daughter."

Munkustrap frowned. "What do you mean? She's "Our" daughter."

Demeter didn't reply. Munkustrap rose from his chair and crossed the room. He placed his hands upon his mates shoulders.

"Demeter, what are you getting at?" Munkustrap demanded.

Demeter lifted her head and looked her misty tearing eyes into Munkustrap's eyes. "Jemima may not be your daughter."

Munkustrap grimaced. "What do you mean?"

Demeter looked away.

"Demeter." Munkustrap ordered. He tucked his finger underneath her chin and brought her back to him. He leaned in so that they were nose to nose.

"Don't tell me that... He could..." Munkustrap begged.

Tears began to fall down the golden queen's face. "When Macavity raped me..." She was interrupted by a sudden suck of breath. "It was within the month we mated.." Demeter began deteriorating.

Munkustrap wrapped his arms around his mate and held her as she cried.

"Oh forgive me." She whimpered.

Munkustrap gripped his hands on her face and forced her to look at him.

"Never apologize for "that." You were helpless in that situation. There was nothing you could do." Munkustrap said calming his mate. He wiped a tear from her cheek. "I will be here for you no matter what. Even if Jemima is not my daughter I still will love her as my on. We brought her into this world and I refuse to leave this world without knowing I raised her to become a beautiful queen. I loved her the day I saw her and nothing will change that." Munkustrap soothed.

Demeter's eyes softened and she stroked her mate's cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back."

Demeter rose. "Jemima is waiting for me to tuck her in. I will come to bed shortly." She said.

"Alright." Munkustrap said as his mate left the room. He sat down on the bed and stared off into space. He ran his fingers through his head fur and sighed. "Please, don't do this to me." He whispered under his breath. "Don't take my daughter."

Meanwhile.

Jemima sat on her bed, it seemed like forever. She was nervous that her mother and father were fighting. She remember when he mother and father fought one time. She ran and hide so that they wouldn't see her crying. Minutes later they both found her and calmed her. They talked of how mommy's and daddy's fight sometimes, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other, it just meant that they didn't agree with each other at the moment.

Demeter walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter. Jemima crawled onto Demeter's lap and hugged her.

"Mommy, were you and daddy fighting, because if you are then I'm mad! Because you promised never to do that!" Jemima pouted.

Demeter kissed her daughter on the head. "Oh no sweetie, me and daddy were just talking. Everything is ok." She reassured her daughter.

Jemima looked up at her mother with her brown eyes. "You promise?" She asked.

Demeter smiled. "Yes honey, I promise."

"Mommy?" Jemima asked.

"Yes?" Demeter replied.

"What happens to when two cats mate?" She asked.

Demeter picked up her daughter and tucked her in bed. "Well when two cats love each other very much they decide the claim one another as their own. So they mate to make sure to other cats that they already have a mate."

"How do they do that?" Jemima asked as Demeter pulled the blankets up to Jemima's chin.

"Well, They spread their scent on one another. So when other cats smell them they know that they already have a mate. And sometime in their life they may have kittens. Just like mommy and daddy." Demeter explained.

"When did you and daddy mate?" Jemima asked again.

"A very long time ago. When I first came her I didn't have any family or friends. Mommy was all alone. Then mommy became friends Bombalurina. And she introduced mommy to daddy. Daddy comforted mommy when she was scared at night, then one night daddy asked mommy to become her mate. mommy accepted and then later on we had you sweetie." Demeter told her daughter.

Jemima yawned. "Oh." She rubbed her drooping eyes.

Demeter smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Goodnight honey."


End file.
